


You Own Him? // Jelix

by starg_irl



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bottom!Jack, I've never tagged before, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Septicpie, Smut, aaaahhhh, god help me, top!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Jack goes to a party and gets a little more drunk then he should. When Felix arrives he sees the Irishman grinding against a stranger whose favourite word to use is 'bro'. Felix gets possessive, and stuff happens.





	

Sweat slid down his back, bright hair ruffled as he giggled. His hips continued to move by themselves, following along with the beat of the music. Jack had never been so glad to go to a party, even if he hadn’t waited for Felix like he’d promised. He figured it would be no big deal anyway, Felix would meet him here and they’d spend the night drinking and dancing and the boy would forget the promise was even made. However by the time Felix did arrive- admittedly a little pissed that the boy hadn’t waited for him, and not to mention being caught in a traffic jam for over a hour- he wouldn’t be in the typical partying mood. So when he see’s his boyfriend, half pissed and grinding against some boy on the dance floor, he would snap.  
Jack wouldn’t even notice the figure marching towards him, smiling and throwing his head back as he kept a tight grip on his beer. It wasn’t until the Swede was right before his eyes, glaring with arms crossed that Jack would finally realise where he was, and in-fact what was happening. 

“We’re going home,” accompanied with a tight grip to his arm would leave Jack speechless and compliant, stumbling along behind Felix. They were almost out of the door when the guy Jack had been dancing with- some buff kid with barely any facial hair- would pipe up.  
“Where do you think you’re taking him, bro? He was gonna be my quick fuck in the bathroom, and -not sorry at all but- he was dancing with me first, so I like… own him dude?” Felix would grit his teeth, fists clenching as he shoved Jack behind him.  
“You own him, hm? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’m his fuckin’ boyfriend you little oljig fa!”  
“Bro, like, I don’t know what you’re saying but like, it seems super disrespectful bro. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave- but make sure your little ‘boyfriend’ stays so I can fuc-“  
The kid wouldn’t be able to finish his sentence due to the fact that Felix now had a fist in his face. The Swede would unleash all his anger, grunting as they fell backward to the floor. Felix would continue to punch the boy out of anger, zoning out Jack’s screams and begs for him to ‘just stop, Fe- please!’  
By the time Felix is pulled off the boy his fists are bloodied and bruised, although they weren’t much to compare against the kids face. Jack would tug Felix toward the door by his arm, although the Swede couldn’t resist planting one last punch, yelling a hasty, “ljävla skitstövel, han är min. Bro näve, tik.” 

The two boys would finally make their way to Felix’s car, thanking god that Jack had caught a bus in so that they wouldn’t have to return for his car tomorrow. The green haired boy would be uncharacteristically quiet during the car ride home, slowly sobering up in realisation of what had happened. By the time they got through the doors of their shared apartment it was just after midnight, and neither of them had broken the silence. Instead Felix would walk to what would normally be their shared room, Jack following behind like a half drunk and sad puppy. Jack would allow Felix to strip him and tuck him in, expecting him to hop into the other side of the bed only to find that he’d walk back out into the lounge room to sleep on the couch. Jack would let out a soft protest of “Fe”, but knew it would go ignored until Felix was calmed down. 

Jack would wake up the next morning feeling better than the previous night, well at least physically. He was still worried that Felix would give him the silent treatment, creeping out into the hallway. The Swedish boy would already be awake, sprawled out on the couch and playing around on his phone. It would be clear that his chance to shower had been neglected, dry blood still on his hands and bruises still swelling and blackening. The Swedish boy would glance at Jack before going back to his phone, giving the Irish boy a clear signal that he was going to have to make the first move at saying sorry. Jack would sheepishly crawl his way on top of Felix, thighs planted either side of him. He would carefully grab Felix’s phone, yanking it from his stiff hands before placing it on a side table. The Swedish boy would continue to ignore Jack, even going as far as rolling his eyes before squeezing them shut. Jack would sigh, shifting forward so that he could press a kiss to the boy’s cheek.  
“Can we talk about las’ night, please?” Unsurprisingly getting no reply he would let out a short whine of “Felix- baby, c’mon…” 

This time he would get a response, the boy below him snapping his eyes open with a sour look on his face.  
“You wanna talk about last night? What part of it Jack? When you were grinding against some other guy? Or maybe the part where he intended to fuck you and leave you? C’mon ‘baby’, pick one!”  
Jack would frown, cutting deep into his face as he nervously stumbled over his words.  
“I jus’- you know I’m sorry Felix, you know I didn’t mean it! Was jus’ drunk an’ lonely. You know you’re all I want!”  
“You dancing wiht him wasn’t even the biggest problem, it’s the fact that he was talking about you so fucking disrespectfully- knulla- just wanted to keep beating his fucking face in.”  
Jack would take grip of Felix’s hands, softly touching his bruised knuckles and Felix continued to babble.  
“You weren’t safe Jack, he could have- he could have drugged you, could have done bad stuff to you-“  
“But he didn’t, ‘cause you stopped him, you saved m-“  
“Shut up, just shut the fuck up!” Felix would growl, forcing Jack’s lips against his. 

Jack would squeak against his lips, panting as Felix bit his lower lip before pulling away.  
“Gonna make you mine again, gonna make sure you remember who you belong to- och om du någonsin dra den här skiten igen, ska jag se till att knulla din mun i stället för din röv.”  
Jack would still be stiff on his Swedish, but the only thing he was certain of was that when Felix spoke it, it always affected him, or more so his cock. The Irishman couldn’t so much as get a word in, Felix flipping them so that he was now on his stomach, flush against the couch. Both boys would still be in their boxers, making it easy for the blonde haired boy to strip Jack, hastily removing the material. The anger would still be coming off Felix in waves as he grabbed Jack’s plump ass cheeks as gave them a sharp smack. Growling possessively as he pulled the boys cheeks apart, exposing his tight pink hole as he leaned down to lick a flat stripe across it. Jack would whine, taking the boy’s rough onslaught against his hole as he bent his arm backwards just to tug at Felix’s hair. Felix would hum, tonguing at Jack’s rim before sliding his tongue in deeper. The stretch would make the Irish boy’s eyes water, mouth running dry as he cracked out harsh moans of Felix’s name.  
Felix would pull back as soon as Jack began pushing back against his tongue in desperation, tutting loudly. 

“Who owns you, baby?”  
“Y-you ah, Fe’ pleas-“  
“Det är rätt, jag äger dig.”  
Jack would squirm against the couch, cock dragging against the material of it and in a better mind state, he would have realised to move so that he didn’t leave stains.  
But of course that would be last thing on his mind as Felix pulled his own boxers down and began rutting against the smaller boys ass.  
“Want you beg for me. Beg, Jack,” Felix would taunt, leaving light kisses up the boys spine. Jack would be a mess of words, rambling out a lot of ‘Fe’s and ‘please’s amongst it all. The Swede would smirk, hushing him with a quiet yet firm ‘sh, baby.’  
Jack would comply with the instruction, ceasing his ramble as he waited for Felix’s next move.  
It would be no surprise that neither of them had patience, so when Felix once again spread Jack’s ass cheeks and the bottom felt the weight of the boys thick cock against his hole, he would muffle a moan and attempt to push back onto the boys dick. Felix would pin Jack to the couch, trapping his leaking cock between his stomach and the expensive material before continuing with his actions. 

Felix, finally calming down from their previous conversation would be gentle as he slid inside his boyfriend, making sure not to hurt him. However, that was the extent of kindness Jack would receive for the rest of the time, Felix slamming his hips into Jack’s ass in a bruising fashion. The green haired boy would cry out, clenching around Felix as his thighs shook, the boy nailing into his prostate. Felix would be lost in pleasure, rutting desperately into the tiny boy as he let out all his frustration and concern. Felix’s hand would snake its way to Jack’s throat, clamping lightly around the area as a sign of possessiveness as he grunted. His teeth would sink into the Irishman’s shoulder, leaving deep bruises and bite marks, but he supposed it matched his blood stained fists so Jack couldn’t really complain later. Thinking about the night before would spark something inside Felix, cock slamming inside Jack harder and faster than before, as his hand tightened around the boys throat. Jack would mewl, panting heavily as he focused on the feelings, on Felix.  
Jack’s hips would rut against the lounge, head lolling to the side as he grew closer to cumming. Felix would be just as close, groaning and mumbling into the boys skin, eyes slipping shut. Finally, his hips would still inside Jack, the pressure releasing as he came. Jack would keen, shaking as he came against the couch, his cock aching from overstimulation.  
“Jag älskar dig, Jack.”  
“Jag älskar dig också, Felix.”


End file.
